


The Newlyweds Games (sort of?)

by NatalieHoward



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Yuzuru, Fluff, Genderbending, Married Couple, Newlyweds Games, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieHoward/pseuds/NatalieHoward
Summary: Javier showed his clipboard. The answer is hilarious.“Really, Habi?” She shocked. “Pooh onesie is very cute for you!”“It is more like you got a gift in my birthday than myself.” Javier snorted.“Well, I can’t choose between you and Pooh-san to hug in sleep!” She pouted. “You wear that make me feel can hug you both.”{ javier x fem!yuzuru/yuzuki; the newlyweds games }





	The Newlyweds Games (sort of?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! finally i can make a fanfic about my current otp! /cries happily/  
> it's genderbend for yuzu because i'm used to write my otp with genderbend version (altough i love javier x yuzuru too). i am sorry if my english isn't really good because i'm not an english native speaker. but i hope you enjoy to read this!

“Hello! My name is Yuzuki Hanyu, and this is my husband, Javier Fernandez. We both are figure skater, but my husband is already retired and now work as a coach.”

“Hello!” Javier waved his hand to the camera, with the other hand still embraced his wife. Yuzuki laughed when Javier quitely tickled her waist from behind. “Habi, stop!”

He grinned. “You know, we have married since six months ago. Then we will play a game together as a marriage couple—”

“You don’t tell them when our first meet or something first about us?”

“I think people already know about that, Yusu.” Javier winked.

The game started. They will answer any questions with using the markers and clipboards.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **_Who gets up late often?_**



Yuzuki snickered. “It very easy.”

“I already know who will you write,” Javier sighed, yet still wrote it on a clipboard.

“Ta-da!” Yuzuki showed her clipboard. It was written ‘Javi’ with a big font. “It pretty obvious because Habi really don’t like wake up early!”

“Well,” Javier showed his clipboard. “I answer different.”

“Effie!?” Yuzuki gasped. “Why Effie? I think this is only about us?”

“Because she is a lazy cat and she likes to wake up in the afternoon—"

“You wrong. She helps me a lot to wake you up.” Yuzuki sticked out her tongue. “In the morning,” she added.

Javier groaned.

 

  1. **_What’s your spouse’s Hogwarts house?_**



“Hogwarts? Harry Potter?” She frowned.

“Yeah, I think we already watched it together, Yusu.” Javier wrote something on his clipboard. “Hmm, I’m not really sure but this house is pretty close to her …,”

“Huh, okay,” Yuzuki answered it. She showed her clipboard first.

Javier laughed. “It is Gryffindor, babe. With ‘y’ and double ‘f’. Not Grifindor.”

Yuzuki blushed. “Sorry!” She quickly re-write her answer.

“You answer Gryffindor for me because you remember that house only, right?”

“No! It because you are brave!”

“I think I will get Hufflepuff, but okay, she is right too.” He showed his clipboard. “It is Slytherin for her.”

“Hey! I want to in same house with you!”

“I will likely too, Yusu. But you are very ambitious and traditional—well, a bit, I guess. That is very Slytherin, right?”

She pouted. “I will sneak to your room every night.”

“Ooh, so naughty!” Javier snickered.

 

  1. **_What is your spouse’s most-repeated sentence or phrase?_**



They showed their clipboard together, and the answers are same.

“ _Well, you know_ , we both foreigners and cannot really speak English for the first time in Toronto.”

“And, _well, you know_ , Brian was likely teaching us about speaking English.” Javier shrugged. They both snickered.

In the other place, Brian suddenly sneezed.

If you guys really noticed, they were _oftenly_ using that phrase _“well, you know”_ to answer the interviews in English.

 

  1. **_What is the weirdest gift your spouse ever bought for you?_**



She showed her clipboard. “It is Real Madrid’s shirt for me,” she answered first.

“Hey, why must that? I think that jersey is really cool for you!”

“It because I more like Barcelona’s,” Yuzuki smirked.

Javier groaned. “You are betraying me!”

“No, Habi. I really love you,” she snickered. “What is your answer?”

Javier showed his clipboard. The answer is hilarious.

“Really, Habi?” She shocked. “Pooh onesie is very cute!”

“It is more like you got a gift in my birthday than myself.” Javier snorted.

“Well, I can’t choose between you and Pooh _-san_ to hug in sleep!” She pouted. “You wear that make me feel can hug you both.”

Javier made a face. “I feel like you love Pooh more than me.”

“No, Habi. I reaaally love you!” she repeated with a giggle.

 

  1. **_When and where did you first kiss?_**



“I guess I will answer about my first kiss with my wife.”

Her cheeks are redded. “Um, I know our answer will be different.”

“What do you mean?” Javier showed his clipboard, yet was looking confused. “Our first kiss was in Sochi, right? After you won a gold medal, then I came to your room in Japan House and we—”

“Stop! Stop! You make it too far!” Yuzuki tried to close her husband’s mouth with embarrassment.

Javier could avoid her easily, and laughed. “Remember who invited first.” His laugh was harder when Yuzuki poked his waist with a marker brutally.

“You are mean!” Yuzuki whined, “and I hate you.”

“You said that you love me before!”

“No, I change my mind,” she pouted. Javier snickered.

“So, what is your answer?”

Half of her face was hiding behind the clipboard that showed her answer. “Finlandia Trophy 2012, in your hotel room.”

Javier’s eyes went blank. “What?”

Yuzuki was flushed. “Um, remember when I, Brian, and Tracy came to your room for discuss about our short program?” Javier paused to think, before nodded. “I—I accidentaly left something important in your room and I returned to get it. I knocked the door but you not answer me. Then, I was—I was forced to open the door and it not locked.” She made a face. “It not locked and you already slept.”

“ _You_ sneaked into my room when I had slept?”

“It can’t be helped! Then because I could come closer to you, I … I kissed you little before I ran away as fast as I could.” Even her ears were really _red_. “I am sorry to do that, b-but I think you are handsome and I had a crush on you since came to Toronto …,” she whispered it, admitting that she was really, _really_ , embarrassed.

Javier was speechless for a while, before he spoke, “Wow, I can’t imagine that because I think about you in seventeen-years-old were a cute and innocent girl.”

“Well, sorry to ruin your imagine!” Now she hid her full face because too embarrassed after acknowledging it.

“ _Cari,_ ” Javier tried to get rid of the clipboard from his wife’s face. But Yuzuki is really stubborn, so he only could see her eyes that were no longer covered. “I love you,” he smiled. “I just feel a little regret because I only found out now. Besides,” he grinned. “Maybe that is why I had a very good dream that night.”

“You liar,” Yuzuki was still blushing, yet couldn't be helped but smiled. “We still in studio and you not helping me.”

 

  1. **_Who is better at cooking?_**



“Why does not the question side with me?” She grumbled.

“Well, she said that because I can cook better than her,” he showed his answer with his clipboard. The answer is _“me”_.

“That right, and he usually make a bento for me before I go practice after we marry,” she pouted. “I know I am a bad wife.”

“You are not, _Querida_.” Javier poked her cheeks with a marker. “I think this is like how we are dealing about household tasks. I can cook and she does our laundry, and we clean the house together during holidays.”

“Well, at least I start to learn cooking with you,” Yuzuki looked at her husband. “I really want to cook something yummy for you!”

He beamed. “I will wait,” his hand ruffled Yuzuki’s hair. “But until now, I still cannot let you cooking alone in our kitchen. That is dangerous.”

 

  1. **_How many kids do you want to have? Boy or girl?_**



Yuzuki tilted her head. “We did not really talk about this before, right?”

“Yes, because we just got married and you are still competing,” said Javier.

She flipped her clipboard. “Boy or girl is not really important, but I prefer have two kids,” she beamed. “I have a sister who support me to be a competitive figure skater until now. I think the siblings support is important to make our kids success.”

Javier smiled fondly, then he showed his answer. “My answer is up to Yusu’s, and I think that is really a good idea.” He kissed her cheek. “But maybe I prefer to have daughter, because I will be the only handsome one in our house,” he joked.

“You so silly,” she snickered. “But boy is good too! Cute boy with curly hair like Habi’s and fat cheeks!” She clapped her hands and cooed. “Gosh, I will pinch our boy’s cheek forever!”

“Well, he will look like Shoma who already treated as a little boy with us.” He grinned, suddenly remember about the tiny Japanese man who was his wife’s fellow countryman. “How about we tried to have them after you retire? We both love kids and we surely want to have them.”

“Two kids with a boy and a girl?”

He beamed. “Sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> love it? hate it? thank you for reading!


End file.
